


Movie Night

by HopefulNebula



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulNebula/pseuds/HopefulNebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's movie night <em>chez</em> Horrible, only Moist has to convince him to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [speccygeekgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/gifts).



"_Besieging Tradition_?"

"Oscar bait."

"_The Psychedelic Policeman_?"

"Hyena said he didn't laugh once the whole time."

"_Mission: Blood?_"

"Look. I already told you I don't want to see a movie."

"Even supervillains need to go outside every couple of weeks."

"I went out yesterday!"

"For _work_. You need to forget about work for a couple of hours."

"Yeah, and paying an obscene amount of money to sit in a filthy, broken chair for two hours and eat soggy popcorn-"

"Hey!"

"-is my idea of fun."

"..._Nun of Damnation_?"

"Seriously? That's a real movie? Sounds awful and hilarious. Get the keys."


End file.
